Soul Mates
by WisdomGoddessAthenae
Summary: Sometimes the Fates make mistakes. This is extremely rare,but they sometimes accidently put soul mates in a different time period,and it is Aphrodite's job to round them up,make them temporarily immortal,and then when their soul mates come,put them together. Annabeth,Percy,Thalia,Nico,Piper,Jason,Katie,and Travis are such examples. Percabeth,Thalico,Jasper,Tratie, plus Conner!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series, and I am not Rick Riordan. But I do own the plot.**

**Warning:**

**This story is not true, just something I made up. And it is not a part of Greek Mythology either. It is purely of my imagination.**

* * *

Prologue

Soul mates are made for each other. They click.

Usually, soul mates are in the same time period.

But gods and people make mistakes, and so do the Fates.

They sometimes make mistakes and put soul mates in a different time period.

This is extremely rare, but there are such cases.

As the goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite rounds up these unlucky people and makes them temporarily immortal.

They, in return, serve Aphrodite until their soul mates come around.

Then Aphrodite gives the couple her blessing, and the couples go live happily ever after.

Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Travis, Katie, and Conner are such people.

Annabeth and Percy are soul mates.

So are Piper and Jason, Thalia and Nico, and Travis and Katie.

Annabeth, Jason, Thalia, Conner, and Travis were born much earlier than their soul mates.

They have lived with Aphrodite for a few decades. Until, their soul mates come along…

* * *

**A.N. I am going to have so much fun writing this! I promise I will update at least once a week, every two or three days if I can. R&R!**

**P.S. I haven't decided who will be Conner's soul mate, or even whether if he'll have one! Ideas, anyone?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's the first chapter of Soul Mates! I rewrote it, so be sure to read the chapter, please! I would also appreciate if you gave me any advice in reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

[Annabeth's POV]

Okay, I'm officially bored.

Thalia is sleeping (my best friend! How could she?!) and left me alone with Aph. I mean, Aph is cool and I am thankful that she is helping me find my soul mate, whoever he is but she is gossip-y and girly, while I am not exactly like that. Since I am the daughter of Athena, goddess of battle strategy, war, wisdom, arts and crafts, I am more of the studious type, and Thalia is the daughter of Zeus, King of the gods and god of lightning and the sky, and has a hot temper. But, she is sleeping, and Jason, Thalia's brother, Travis, son of Hermes, god of mischief and thieves, and Conner, Travis's brother are playing video games. Jason is a bit like Thalia, powerful, but he is more calm and collected. Travis and Conner has a mischievous glint in his eyes and they both like to pull pranks and pick-pocket. Anyway, all five have left me and I have to endure all of Aphrodite's gossip about the latest scandals and fashion etc.

Ugh.

I am so going to get to Thalia later. Aphrodite just kept on droning on, and I bobbed my head in the right moments, not really listening. Suddenly, she stood up from the bed she was sitting on. I fell off the bed in surprise.

"OW!"

"Oh my gods are you okay? Do you need anything? Should I call Apollo? Maybe-" Aphrodite turned frantic

"I'm fine, I'm fine. But may I ask, what made you jump up from the bed from your endless droning and caused my fall from the bed?"

"Well… I just had a kind of feeling that your soul mates would be arriving soon."Maybe-

"Jeez, you had to wake me up just because you had a feeling that our soul mates would be arriving?"

Thalia who just woke up, grumpily said.

"Anyway, who wants to meet their soul mates first? Huh? Any volunteers? You know what, we'll just draw straws."

Aphrodite said, really hyper, like she always was when there was anything related to love.

Aphrodite conjured up 4 straws and a bottle.

"Why is there only 4?"

I asked.

"Well, Conner's soul mate has a bit more to go… so we'll be just picking from you, Thals, Jas and Travis."

Aphrodite answered.

"Okay, ladies first! Annabeth, Thalia, pick a straw.

I got a 4, while Thalia got a 1.

"Ooh, Thals, you're first!"

I said as I watched Travis and Jason each pick a 2 and a 3. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Better get this over. I still think I should have not quit the Hunters for this."

Yeah, Thalia was the former lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, but Aphrodite charm-spoke her into quitting. She tried to get in again but Aphrodite didn't give her the chance.

"So, Thalia, did you say that you wanted to get this over?"

Aphrodite asked. Thalia rolled her eyes again and said yes.

"Okay then, quick info about your soul mate: his name is Nico DiAngelo and he is the son of Hades. He was born in the 1970s but went to the Lotus Casino and came out when he was twelve and you were thirteen, which was 3 years ago. But since you joined the hunters for 2 years you guys are now the same age. He had a sister named Bianca DiAngelo and his mother was Maria DiAngelo but they are both dead and it is a touchy subject for him. He has pale skin, dark hair and dark eyes. His favorite color is black and he doesn't like it?"

Thalia, a bit stunned with all the information stuttered out a "Yeah".

"Good."

Aphrodite grinned at Thalia and snapped her fingers. A boy, Nico, I presume, appeared at the door. He looked confused. He turned his head and looked at Aphrodite. A flash of recognition appeared on his face, and he scowled.

"Why am I here, Lady Aphrodite? Please don't tell me that I've gotten tangled into on of your love games."

"You'll get to know why you're here soon enough, Nico dear. Annabeth?"

I nodded at Aphrodite and took Nico to an empty room.

Now, to those who are wondering why Aphrodite assigned me instead of Thalia, it's because of the "Who is my soul mate, then" question. It could get pretty awkward, you know.

I explained why we were here, why he was here etc. He seemed to understand and believe it, and then he asked the 'it' question.

"Then who's my soul mate? You?"

He asked.

"No,"

I said

"Thalia"

He nodded his head, thoughtfully, and said,

"I would like to meet her"

I nodded and said,

"Wait right here."

He nodded.

[Thalia's POV]

I am pacing my room. Who wouldn't? I have waited a few decades for this person, and he is right here!

I was like that for what felt like hours. Then, Annabeth, knocked and opened the door.

I froze.

"He wants to see you"

Was all she said.

* * *

**I'm feeling sort of proud of myself for updating before the deadline. Hehe.**

**I'm feeling so happy today. **

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, PEOPLE!**

**Yesterday was the Lunar New Year (Korea celebrates the Lunar New Year, and did you know that elders give the younger people money that day! I got, like almost 900 dollars! I think it's because 1. I am one of the oldest kids in my family and 2)I'm graduating soon and need money for new school uniforms and 3. it's my birthday) and I am now at my grandparent's house. I'm sorta happy that I don't have to go to school on my birthday.**

**Did you know that Whitney Houston died on this day last year? Did you know that Thomas Edison was born on this day in 1847?**


	3. Chapter 2

_{Last Chapter}_

_[Thalia's POV]_

_I am pacing my room. Who wouldn't? I have waited a few decades for this person, and he is right here!_

_I was like that for what felt like hours. Then, Annabeth, knocked and opened the door._

_I froze._

_"He wants to see you"_

_Was all she said._

He was standing right behind her. My eyes widened. Annabeth looked at me weirdly, but then Nico shifted his weight and Annabeth whirled around.

She seemed startled. Wow, nobody ever scares her.

I took a deep breath.

"So...Nico? Let's talk then."

He nodded, and came inside. I motioned him to sit on my bed.

"How did you do that? I mean, scare Annabeth? Nobody ever scares her!"

I said. Nico answered,

"I'm a son of Hades. I can sneak around, melt into shadows, and shadow-travel."

I just gaped at him.

He laughed lightly, and I laughed with him.

We talked for hours, sometimes laughing, sometimes quarelling a bit, calling each other's names, made up, and talked again.

Then,

"I like you Thalia."

He said. I blushed, and said,

"I like you too."

He grinned.

"Hey, do you want to go eat dinner somewhere? So we could get to know each other?"

He asked. Aww, how sweet. So, what did I say?

"Of course! Should I ask Aphrodite to plan a date for us, or do you want to plan it ourselves?"

"Actually, do you mind if I plan it by myself?"

I smiled.

"Of course I don't mind."

He stood up, smiling, and said

"I'm gonna go home now. I'll come at 6!"

He went out.

I smiled to myself. I have only met him for a few hours, and I already kind of liked him.

* * *

_{While Thalia and Nico are talking...}_

[Annabeth's POV]

"Thals! Nico! Don't you wanna have lunch?!"

I yelled at the top of my lungs.

No answer. I stare at our lunch in disbelief. Thalia has never missed a meal. _And, _she doesn't exactly like strangers. And there she was in her room, talking with a boy she only met that day, talking for hours straight, not eating anything, not eating lunch. W.O.W.

They really must be soul mates.

We ate lunch withougt Thalia that day, for the first time.

* * *

About an hour later, Nico ran out, smiling like crazy, and went out the door, waving.

What the...

Then came Thalia, with a dreamy expression on her faced. Me, Jason, Conner, and Travis, just looked at each other and burst out laughing. Thalia was still in her Happyland.

I swallowed my laughter and snapped my fingers in front of Thalia's face. THAT seemed to wake her up.

I laughed again, grabbed her by the hand and dragged her into my room.

I began asking.

"What happened? What is he like? Do you know you missed lunch talking to him? Did he ask you out? Do you like him?

* * *

**Hehehehe. I'll make Thalia answer the questions in the next chapter.**

**And I want to thank you guys. I mean, I do the disclaimer, (Which took about a minute) write the prologue (for about 5 minutes), and write one chapter, and I get 6 review, 8 followers, and 4 favourite-ers. I am so happy!**

**I want to thank everybody who reviewed, followed me, and favourite-ed my story: SmilingSim, kittyhawk09, Goddess of Jasper , Julia Daughter of the Sea , Athena's grey owl , Amber Annabeth Blue , fanficrulz1, GracieLou12, Kat567 , KatieChee01 , and Kittyhawk09.**

**Double thanks to Julia Daughter of the Sea, Athena's grey owl, Amber Annabeth Blue, Kat567, and Katie Chee01, who has done 2 things of three.**

**And special thanks to Godddess of Jasper, who did all three, and SmilingSim, who gave me some advice. **


	4. Chapter 3

[Conner's POV]

Hehehehehehe. Thalia doesn't know what's happening, and this is so fun! And I have Aphrodite's full support, so I have nothing to worry about.

* * *

[Aphrodite's POV]

OMG they are so cute together! I just love watching young love. I knew that it was a good idea to make Conner videotape Nico and Thalia together. Conner did an exellent job. I just knew that Conner was a perfect assistant, since he was quick and clever.

* * *

[Annabeth's POV]

_"What happened? What is he like? Do you know you missed lunch talking to him? Did he ask you out? Do you like him?_

Thalia made a weird face.

"Whaaaat?"

Oh, so Thals doesn't know yet.

"Don't you know that you missed lunch? It was the first time we ate without you!"

"AHHHHHHHH! I missed a meal! I have to get more food!

Thalia zoomed out of the room, heading towards the kitchen.

Hmmm...Did she really mean that or did she plan that? She does seem the type...

* * *

[Thalia's POV]

Phew, I got out! I wasn't exactly ready to start answering Anna's questions, 'cause I didn't exactly know myself. It was really confusing and sudden. And to be honest, I was hungry, but I just didn't know that I hadn't eaten lunch. I did need more food, so I grabbed the chance to get out and get food.

* * *

[Nico's POV]

I was suprised when I found myself in the room. I mean, I was walking in a forest one moment, then POOF! I'm in some other place. But I guess meeting Thalia made up fo the POOF! thingy.

Thalia.

I guess we aren't called soul mates for nothing. She seemed...Perfect. Spiky black hair, stormy blue eyes that seemed to demand authority... it seemed like everything clicked.

I sighed. Just thinking of her made me..lovesick.

Today was officially the best day of my life. All my life, people have shunned me and my sister Bianca just because we were children of Hades. Then Bianca died, leaving me utterly alone in the world. Today is also the day Bianca died. She died exactly one year ago. That was why I was walking in the forest, I was just feeling sad. But meeting Thalia has made me more happier. No, the happiest of my moods. **(A.N. You're impossible, Nico.)**

I contacted Bianca. Of course she is dead, but I still talk to her. I told her about today- soul mates, Thalia, Annabeth, Jason, Thalia, Travis and Conner, Aphrodite, Thalia, and Thalia. Did I mention Thalia? **(A.N. *Snickers* Lovesick Nico...)**

Bianca smiled when I told her all this, and when I told her I kind of like Thalia **(A.N. More like love, Nico)** She said she was happy that I had finally settled down, found my other peice, found my place to stand.

* * *

[Thalia's POV]

I sat down.

I had a problem to think about. Namely, Nico.

It was still kinda awkward between us. I mean, poof! here's your soul mate.

But on the other hand, we kinda clicked. I would not say this again, but he seems like he is made for me. Me looking foward to that date only adds to my liking for him.

I decided to go to Aphrodite. After all, she is the Goddess of love and although I will probably never say this again, she is pretty wise when it comes to emotions.

I walked to her room, and knocked. No answer.

I went in. Aphrodite was watching some kind of video.

Must be some poor couple caught in a camera. Wait. Black haired girl. Boy in all black. Sitting in a girls room that kind of looks like mine.

It is mine. And that boy and girl is Nico and I.

Shit.

I conjured up my most scary and menacing voice and said,

"Aphrodite, what have you done? You freakin videotaped us?"

Aphrodite jumped, then turned around on the chair. I glared my most frightening glare at Aph.

* * *

[Aphrodite's POV]

Oops. Thalia caught me.

I slowly turned around. Thalia was glaring at me, and to admit, it was very scary.

The phrase. '_If looks could kill"_ popped into my head.

I put on my sweetest smile and said,

"Well I couldn't just leave my first couple in a few decades alone, can I?"

Thalia was practically steaming now. I flinched.

"YOU COULD HAVE JUST LEAVE US ALONE! BUT NO, YOU JUST HAVE TO VIDEOTAPE US AND GAPE OVER IT, DON'T YOU? DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING CALLED PRIVACY?"

Thalia yelled.

I felt a bit guilty. I just answered,

"I am sorry, Thalia. I promise not to do it again."

Thalia just glared at me more and said,

"You better not do it again"

and just walked out of the door.

I smiled to myself.

I did feel a bit guilty, but not enough to make me cancel my plans for Operation Thalico.

I called Conner. He came immediatly.

"What is the next step, Aph?"

He asked.

I just smiled and said...

* * *

**Cliffy!**

**Hehehe. I want to thank all of those who reveiwed, favourited, and followed Soul Mates! Thank you all!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!**

**I want to thank all of you guys. I have gotten nearly 20 followers and favourites, and almost 15 reveiws! Woo-hoo!**

**And I want to warn you that the characters may be about ooc..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

[Aphrodite's POV]

_I called Conner. He came immediatly._

_"What is the next step, Aph?"_

_He asked._

_I just smiled and said..._

"We are going to tape their date!"

Conner's eyes widened.

"I don't think that...I think that that is going too far. That's too..much."

He finished.

I glared at him.

"It isn't too much. I want to help her, you know. I want the best for her and be sure that she gets the best,"

"They're soul mates, for heavens sake! They'll get along without you interfering"

I glared at him some more.

"Okay, okay, I'll do what you want me to do."

He said reluctantly. I smiled at him.

"Great. Now get ready, and most important of all: Don't get caught."

Conner shook his head.

"I still don't think that this is a good idea"

And he walked out.

What the... Why... Why does he think that? After all, he was perfectly fine when I told him to videotape Thalia and Nico together. But he refuses to tape their date.

* * *

[Thalia's POV]

Why isn't Nico coming? It's 6:10!

I stomped my feet in frustration.

Just then, I heard a knock... on my window.

I peered out. Nico was standing there, grinning. I smiled.

"What are you doing there?"

I shouted.

"Throwing pebbles at your window"

He shouted back.

"You could've just walked in, you know!"

"That wouldn't be any fun!"

I sighed.

"I'll be there in a minute!"

"NO! WAIT! Thalia, climb down the vine!"**(A.N. Has anybody watched The princess diaries:royal engagement? 'Cause this is kinda in the movie)**

I stared at him.

"Are you aware that I am scared of heights?! I can't climb down!"

"I'll catch you if you fall down!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Just this once!"

I shouted and I started to climb down. I was shaking like crazy.

I was almost down, about 5.6 ft left, but I lost footing and fell.

I braced myself for the fall, but I never fell. Nico had caught me.

I let out a sigh of relief. Nico grinned.

"Told you I'll catch you"

He said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Okay, okay, now let me down!"

I said. Nico just grinned wider and said

"No."

I quickly changed my smile into a glare. A really menacing glare. Nico seemed to kind of scared. Slowly, in my most scary voice, I said

"If you don't let me down, Nico DiAngelo, I swear that I will just go back to my room, and then you could just enjoy dinner by yourself."

Nico seemed genuinely frightened. He let me down.

"Good. Now if you do that to me again, I will personally kill you."

I said.

"Yes ma'am."

Nico said.

"So where are we going?"

I asked. Nico grinned. Huh, back to his cocky side.

"We are going to... Somewhere in the Earth!"

He said. I snorted and rolled my eyes. Like I didn't know that.

Nico seemed to get me and he said,

"No, I didn't mean that literally... The restaurant name is Somewhere in the Earth."

Oh.

* * *

[Still Thalia's POV]

FINALLY! WE'RE HERE!

I was getting carsick, I was kind of turning green, but we arrived.

I looked at the restaurant. It seemed very big and expensive. I frowned.

"Nico, are you spending a lot of money on this?"

Nico shook his head.

"This is a restaurant of someone I know."

Then Nico grabbed me by the wrist and we went inside. We got a table, and we sat down. I looked at the menu.

"I'll just have a steak and something from the buffet."

I said. The waiter winked at me and said,

"A steak for the lovely young lady. What about you, sir?"

I frowned. He was hitting on me, wasn't he? I glanced at Nico, and it was almost as if he was grinding his teeth.

"I'll have the same"

He said. The waiter winked at me again and went away.

"Ugh, I am not liking that person."

I said. Nico was glaring at the waiter as he walked away. I decided to tease him.

"Aww, is little Nicky jealous of that person?"

Nico turned his glare from that person and when he looked at me, it seemed like his glare had softened.

"I just don't like that waiter, that's all."

He said. I was kinda disappointed, to be honest, but we weren't anything like boyfriend and girlfriend... yet. Although we are soul mates.

We ate. We talked. We joked around. We argued. We made up.

When we were finished eating, we went to the cashier. I went to get some coffee from the vendor outside. I got my coffee and I looked in and saw Nico standing by the cashier, talking to a girl with frizzy red hair, laughing. I felt a pang in my chest, and I walked up to them.

I decided to play it cool.

"Hi guys! Nico you didn't tell me about her!"

I said. Nico just laughed and said,

"This is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, RED for short. She owns the restaurant, despite the fact that she doesn't need any money."

Rachel just laughed and said,

"Hi nice to meet you."

Since I am polite I said nice to meet you back.

* * *

Nico paid the bill and we got onto his car.

"So, fair lady, where shall we go next?"

He asked in a British accent. I laughed and said back in a British accent,

"Good sir, why don't we go to a small cafe?"

He just laughed and said

"Great."

* * *

We got to the cafe. We sat down and started talking. Again.

You know, with Nico, I never get bored. We would keep talking, and if things got a bit dull, he would crack a joke or we would have a small debate. Usually I won, but that's not the point. Anyways, I was really happy with Nico.

"Thalia? Thalia? Are you listening?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm listening."

"So, what I was trying to tell you that I really like you...Would you be my girlfriend?"

I was thrilled.

"Yes!"

I shouted, earning some glares from some other people around us. But I didn't care.

Nico cupped my face in his hands and said,

"Then you wouldn't mind me doing this."

And he kissed me.

To be honest, it felt like fireworks, and as if there were nobody else but us. I also felt fuzzy and warm in the inside.

* * *

_{Back at Aphrodite's}_

[Aphrodite's POV]

"Oh my Gods! They are so CUTE!"

I screamed. Annabeth, who was sitting on the sofa next to me, reading a book, looked up. All the other kids got out of their rooms to see what the racket was about. They all looked at the screen.

Jason was like 'Is that my sister kissing Nico?' kind of face while Travis seemed like he was stifling a laugh. Annabeth looked at me, calculating. Then she said

"You got Conner to tape them didn't you?"

I just smiled and said,

"Of course, dear. Now, aren't they cute?"

Annabeth looked at the screen.

"I suppose so... But I think that this is way too much far. Thalia and Nico needs privacy too, you know."

I ignored that.

* * *

_{Back to the cafe where Thalia and Nico are kissing}_

Did I hear something?

No... maybe.

Wait, there's that laughter again that seems to familiar. That seems like...

"C STOLL!"

I screamed.

He came out, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

I glared at him, and Conner flinched.

"I believe, dear, that you, me, and Aphrodite have some things to talk about."

I said in my most menacing voice.

* * *

**He.**

**I know that the chapter was kinda cliche, but...oh well.**

**P.S. About 1,400 words... I think that that's enough words.**

**Tell me if you liked it! (By reveiwing, ha)**


	6. Chapter 5

_"I believe, dear, that you, me, and Aphrodite have some things to talk about."_

_I said in my most menacing voice._

Conner gulped.

* * *

[Thalia's POV]

Ugh, the nerve of Dite!

I absolutely hate her!

I was just glaring at Conner with the mirror in the car, while Nico held my hand as he drived.

* * *

[Nico's POV]

"APHRODITE!"

Thalia screamed as she went inside the house, or maybe a better word, mansion.

"YOU JUST HAD GET CONNER TO TAPE OUR DATE AND SHOW IT TO EVERYBODY, DON'T YOU?! I HATE YOU! YOU SAY THAT YOU ARE MAKING COUPLES, BUT MAYBE YOU ARE JUST BREAKING THEM APART WITH YOUR BIG NOSE! YOU JUST... You just ruin everything..."

Thalia barely whispered the last word.

I felt a bit mad at Aphrodite too, I had other things planned out but her interfering ruined those plans. Guess I'll have to use them another time...

Aphrodite just walked back to her room.

'Bitch,'

I thought as I made my way to Thalia.

Jason and Travis just went to their rooms. Conner mumbled a "Sorry" and went to his room. Annabeth was comforting her, saying things like "I know, Aphrodite went too far this time..." and "I wish she had given you more privacy, she does stick her nose into other people's business. I mean, I like that she keeps us till we find our soul mates, but they are our soul mates and we should be perfectly fine with each other, she should stop interfering" and stuff like that.

I went to Thalia, and I mouthed to Annabeth that "I've got her". Annabeth headed towards her room.

I wrapped my arms around Thalia, and said,

"I'm sorry that she had to do that, I had other plans for us to do.."

Thalia cried a bit harder.

I took her to her room and made her sit down. I just handed her a tissue and let her be. I waited for a while.

Thalia eventually calmed down.

"I'm sorry you had to look me like this. It's just that, I really like you and I wanted today to be perfect, only she ruined it.."

"I understand Thals. I feel that too, you know..."

And I kissed her.

* * *

[Aphrodite's POV]

I have never seen Thalia so mad. I really feel guilty now...

I swore on the River Styx not to do that again, and I looked at the mirrror. There was a person there...

I rubbed my hands together. Time for my next couple...

* * *

**...Which is the couple that you will vote! PM me or review your couple**

**A)Percy (Percabeth)**

**B) Piper(Jasper)**

**C) Katie (Tratie)**

**P.S. Have you ever noticed that most of the couple names start with the male's name, but that ThaliaxNico has the female's name first (Thalico)?**

**P.P.S. Sorry for the short chapter...**

**P.P.P.S. Have you ever noticed the review button down there, or those favorite/follow buttons? They're great to press!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I decided to just update and suprise you guys! Aren't you glad?**

* * *

_[Aphrodite's POV]_

_I rubbed my hands together. Time for the next couple…_

* * *

[Still Aphrodite's POV]

I looked into the mirror. I had sent everybody else to a mall somewhere in Europe. I was alone.

So, back to the mirror.

There was a young girl in the mirror. She had brown eyes and brown hair, and she was gardening in a garden. She finished planting a few roses, and she stood up to admire her handiwork. She smiled, satisfied.

She was Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter.

* * *

Snapping my fingers and announcing 'Here's your soul mate' seemed to make couples awkward. It also lacked drama. So I decided to make them meet each other a bit more…Naturally.

There was a reason I placed them in the mall (or rather, that particular mall).

* * *

[Annabeth's POV]

Ugh, I hate the mall! It's so crowded and noisy.

We, meaning Thalia, Nico, Travis, Conner, and Jason, trudged through the mall. Travis and Conner were talking about some new pranking ideas. Unfortunately, I couldn't hear them. I'll just have to beat it out of them later. Jason, Nico, Thalia, and I were discussing about which weapon material was the best. Nico kept saying that Stygian Iron was the best. Jason argued that Imperial Gold was better, and Thalia and I said that Celestial Bronze was the best.

The mortal were looking at us like we were crazy.

After a few more minutes of arguing, Thalia and I finally won.

* * *

"Ugh, I need to go to the restroom!"

Shouted Thalia as she sped off to find one. A lot of people stared.

Nico watched her go, and then asked me a question.

"Does she like flowers?"

He asked. I laughed.

"Doesn't every girl?"

"Then I want to get some flowers for Thalia"

He said.

Nico headed towards the flower shop. Travis and Conner sped off to Nico before I could tell them to stay. I sighed and said to Jason (who was playing games with his Demi, a phone device made for demigods),

"Wait for your sister"

I saw him nod and I went off to Nico, Travis, and Conner.

* * *

As we headed to the flower shop (which was named 'Gardner's Flowers', by the way), we saw a girl our age, with brown hair and brown eyes, fight with a monster. We rushed off to help her, but she just grew some vines to hold the monster into place. Then she stabbed the monster, and the monster disintegrated, leaving some yellow dust kind of thingy on the floor. She sighed and started to clean it up.

We stepped in.

"Daughter of Demeter?"

I asked the girl. The girl nodded.

"Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter."

She said.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena"

I said. The others soon followed my example. They chatted with her, and Nico bought some flowers for Thalia, and when Thalia came back, she looked really happy. I felt happy for her, although a bit of longing for my soul mate.

I acted indifferently, but I was puzzled.

Since we were immortal, at least till we meet our soul mates, we never got to see anybody more than three times. Especially demigods. But at this rate, I was sure that we were going to meet again, we were becoming to become friends.

So it's either this or this: This girl, Katie, is one of the boy's soul mate, or Aphrodite made a mistake.

And Aphrodite rarely made mistakes, especially when related to love.

I had heard from Aphrodite that Conner would have to wait much more time than us. So Conner wasn't Katie's soul mate.

I looked at Jason. He was talking to Thalia and Nico. Scratch Jason, too.

I looked at Travis. But he was staring at Katie, who was gardening.

'Aha!' I thought.

* * *

I went into Aphrodite's room. Aphrodite was organizing her incredibly big wardrobe. Again.

I waited until she was done. Then we sat down.

"The mall we went, you didn't pick it out randomly."

Aphrodite was like 'what?'.

"I suppose you realized that snapping your fingers and announcing soul mates is awkward."

I said. Aphrodite put on one of her 'What the heck are you talking about' looks.

"Oh please, don't pretend. Katie is Travis's soul mate."

She still acted if she didn't know.

"I'm going to tell that to Travis if you don't open up"

I said. She broke.

"No no no no no no! You must not tell him! You mustn't ruin things for him!"

She said, rather loudly and desperatly.

Now, don't get me wrong, I love studying and reading books, but I like drama... When it does NOT include me.

"Can I help?"

I asked, rather eagerly. Aphrodite smiled and said yes.

Then we put our heads together and started to think out a plan for Operation Tratie Step #2.

* * *

[Travis's POV]

Huh. As soon as we get home Annabeth rushes to Aphrodite's room. AND they're not screaming at each other.

Then I heard a somebody, rather like Aphrodite's voice, saying something desperatly. It seemed like 'Yomus snot telim' and 'Yo mussn ruindings forim'. Or something like that.

Strange.

* * *

** Do you think that I should make Travis realize that Katie is his soul mate? Or should I make him realize it after his date? Review or PM till September 26th.**

**P.S. To tell you something, I have already mapped out how Travis would realize Katie was his soul mate immediately... But I could alter it as you guys want.**

**P.P.S. Review about the story, you will be rewarded with a sneak peak of the next chapter! (Votes not included!)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I updated so late, we had a Korean 'Thanksgiving' and I was busy for a few days.**

**Have fun readin! =)**

* * *

[Travis's POV]

I went to my room and layed down. I tried to think of the prank Conner and I were planning. But I could only think of that girl, Katie Gardner. Her warm brown eyes, simple and natural brown curly hair, her smile which literally glowed... I could go on like that forever.

Ugh... I'm lovesick. But it's okay, I suppose, since I have my soul mate and she's not Katie... is she? No, Aphrodite would tell me if she was my soul mate... I think.

[Conner's POV]

Annabeth told me about Katie and Travis, and about Operation Tratie Step #2. Me and Annabeth talked, or rather, whispered what to do next, and we decided to have a small party. It was Jason's birthday exactly two days later, and Aphrodite was going to tell Jason about the plan, then take Jason somewhere in America so that he wouldn't ruin any moments for Travis and Katie (Actually, she and Jason will be watching the whole thing) and suprise him. Annabeth would organize the party while nudging Katie into Travis. Nico and Thalia, I believe, would be 'talking' somewhere in a room. And I would do the decorating with Travis, and hopefully Katie, along with getting food done and all the other small tasks. I also had nudging Travis to Katie.

I would have to tell everyone the news. I made some posters on my DemiCom (a computer for demigods-doesn't attract monsters) printed them out, and slipped them under everyone's doors. (I could hear 2 people jump when I slipped the paper in Thalia's room, hehe). Then Annabeth and I travelled to the mall where Katie worked.

"Hi Katie!"

Annabeth and I said.

"Hey"

Katie answered, looking at me and turning away, disappointment on her face.

"So, you see, we're having a a small party at our place, so we'd like to ask, or buy some flowers from you, or better, help in the decoration.

Katie's eyes lit up.

"Will Tra-everyone be there?"

"Of course"

Annabeth answered.

"Then I'm in"

"Great. You can come anytime you can tomorrow."

I said as I handed her our address. Her eyes widened.

"You live in America?" **(A.N. Remember, Aphrodite said 'a mall somewhere in Europe')**

She asked. Whoops, I must've given her our US address.

Annabeth frowned, smacked me in the head, then handed Katie another piece of paper. Katie looked at us suspiciously, as she read the address.

"I'll be there tomorrow at maybe about at 3"

Katie said. We said goodbye and went home.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

[Travis's POV]

Conner and I moved the table to the left.

"No, no no! Move the table 1 inch to the right"

I rolled my eyes. We had been like this for hours. I looked at the clock. It was 3. So it wasn't for hours, just 30 minutes. Well, it felt like hours.

Suddenly, Conner looked at the clock and saw the time. His eyes widened and mouthed something to Annabeth.

Something like 'It's time'.

Then Annabeth looked at the time. She gasped.

Then the doorbell rang.

What the-?! NOBODY can see the door unless they live here or were invited here. And everyone who lives here has the key. So we have a visitor.

Annabeth came in with a brown-haired girl.

NO! It couldn't be! Anna and Con said that somebody was coming to help with the decorations, but I never thought it would be her!

* * *

_An Hour Later..._

[Katie's POV]

This is so much fun! Who would have ever thought that decorating could be such fun!

Conner and Travis, as I soon found out, loved pranking and kept messing up the decoration. I had to track them out and yell at them a bit.. Although I went a bit easy on Travis..for some reason I don't know.

Annabeth seemed very smart. She helped me decorate and she planned out traps to catch the Stoll twins.

Just then, I heard somebody cackle, and when I looked behind me, Conner and Travis had caught Nico and Thalia in a net. They looked quite annoyed, yet Nico looked rather amused, while Thalia looked as if she would murder the. If looks could kill. Apparently, seeing their swollen lips, they had been making out.

I laughed, although I felt a pang, and suddenly I found myself picturing Travis and I in Nico and Thalia's place. Strange. I've never had a crush and I've never felt that feeling before...

As I said, strange.

Just then, somebody pushed me... right into the cake I had baked a litte while before. **(kinda rhymes, doesn't it?) **Good thing I baked two.

Travis ran away, giggling like a girl. I grabbed the whipped cream and chased after him. I caught him then put whipped cream in his hair and on his clothes, not to mention his face (including a little bit in his nose!)

Ha. Payback.

Then Annabeth saw us. She looked at the cream and toppings on my face (from the cake) and the whipped cream on Travis. She told us to go wash our hands and face and go decorate the garden.

YES! I LOVE gardening!

* * *

[Travis's POV]

Katie and I decorated the garden. Correction: Katie decorated the garden, and I watched her work. She didn't seem to mind, though.

She was facinating, I tell you. Everything from how her eyebrows furrowed when she worked, how she'd trim the grass and bushes. How she would plave reorganize the flowers into someting shaped and lookingl like a rainbow, how she would take some remaining flowers and make garlands, and how her touch would make every rose bud, every tulip bud blossom furiously.

Time went by and soon the garden was finished. Katie and I sat down on the stone bench. We just sat there for a while. A minute past by. Two minutes.

Really awkward.

* * *

_A few days after Jason's Party..._

[Annabeth's POV]

No matter what I try they don't get anymore closer! I even gave them privacy at the garden, and still!

I kept thinking, and I came up with a solution.

Couples need a little push to get together, something big. And that was exactly what Katie and Travis needed.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't have the time to send people the sneak peak, but I think I'll have time to send the 'solution' Annabeth thought up... to reveiwers.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I didn't update quickly...**

**Replys to reviews:**

**annabeth the wise girl: No I haven't...yet. The book, apparently, is in big demand and I have to wait till about next thursday for it to come... I'm crossing my fingers that it would come quickly.**

**daughter of sea and wisdom: Thanks for the compliment! That was just the compliment I was longing to hear!**

**Anyone read the Mark of Athena? I still have to wait a long, long time till it comes... *sigh*. I read some oneshots about them... It sounds pretty good.  
Can anyone tell me what exactly the mark of athena is?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

[Travis's POV]

Uh-oh. Aphrodite's calling me, and it's never good.

I walked into her room, and she handed me a letter. It had a pair of winged shoes on the paper.

A letter from Hermes.

I stared at Aphrodite. She looked at me with a look that read "_Aren't you going to open it and read it? Duh?"_

So I did.

_Dear Travis, (and Conner)_

it read,

_Some monsters are attacking Camp Half-Blood and I wish you and your brother would go help them, since you are immortal, at least until you find your soul mate. I would be most proud of you if you help._

Here's my chance to prove myself to dad, I thought, and I gathered Conner, our supplies and weapons, and we headed to Camp Half-Blood immediately.

(But I did wonder, why me among all the others? Annabeth is a good strategist and can help a lot. Thalia and Jason has lightning powers and Jason can fly. Nico could shadow travel and conjure skeletons up. Conner and I can only fight, and perhaps steal.

* * *

[Annabeth's POV]

I knew it! I just knew that Travis wouldn't be able to refuse his father's offers (although I wrote it! He just immediately came over! He's sooo gullible! AND he's the son of the god of pranks!)

* * *

[Conners's POV]

When we arrived campers all around us were fighting. There were dracenae, empuosa, and hellhounds all over us. Travis and I pulled our swords out and started to fight. I put my sword into a dracenae. Behind me, a hellhound started at me, but a girl with choppy brown hair (I think her name was Piper?) stabbed it for me. I mouthed a thank you. A little farther from me, a boy my age, with jet-black hair and sea-green eyes, was conjuring up a mini hurricane and throwing it at monsters. He was a good fighter, too. Apparenty a son of the Big Three. Poseidon, I think.

Finally all the monsters were gone. I went to the imfirmary, and I saw Travis there, but he wasn't standing. He was lying on a bed.

An Apollo girl, Calliope?, was tending to him. Katie was sitting next to him. She had been there when Travis was stabbed in the shoulder. Her eyes were blotchy, like she had been crying.

"Is he going to be okay?"

I asked, a bit panicky. Calliope shrugged.

"I don't know for sure. He would live, but I'm not certain that he will."

She sighed, and went out. And I did too.

* * *

[Katie's POV]

Ugh, I wish Travis would just get up and start making jokes and teasing me. It is much better than him lying on the bed, not moving.

I studied his face.

Brown curly hair, adorable and cute. His brown eyes which would lit up when he pranked. His lips that would form a cute smile.

What I did next was something I wasn't planning.

I leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

[Travis's POV]

_Where am I?_

I thought.

"Oh, somewhere around the Underground, I suppose."

A voice behind me said. I jumped and turned around. Aphrodite was sitting on a pink fluffy chair. She waved her hand and a brown comfortable-looking chair appeared. I walked over and sat down.

"Why am I here?"

I asked.

"You got stabbed by that nasty dracenae, and you're now in the infirmary, unconcious."

Aphrodite, who was reapplying her makeup, answered.

"Why are _you_ here?"

"I came here to talk about your love life"

"What about my love life? And it's not your business"

"One, you've found your soul mate, and two, it is my business, since I am the love goddess"

I rolled my eyes.

"And who, exactly, is my soul mate?"

Aphrodite smiled.

"I think you know..."

I thought. What girl did I see a lot these days. Let's see, I saw.. I think I saw only one girl-

Oh.

How could I be so stupid?

"Yes, Katie's your soul mate. In fact, she's kissing you right now!"

What?

* * *

**Cliffhangie!**

**I know, I'm kinda cruel.. but I'll update soon...**

**I'm sorry, I've been updating like once a week... I've been busy with all kinds of things.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Umm… what shall I say?**

**I am feeling kind of glad and sad today. The good news? I passed the first level in going to an international middle school I applied. The (kind of) bad news? I failed the concur.**

**I don't feel that bad, since if I just do well on the actual test held at the art school, then I can go anyways. And since I can't go to 2 middle schools, if I just get to the international middle school I can go there. If I fail both? My family and I are going to America next year, so I just have to go to a normal middle school for one semester and then, off to America!**

**So it doesn't really matter anyway. The three options I have are pretty good.**

**So here's the chapter!**

* * *

[Travis's POV]

I woke up, although I didn't open my eyes. My shoulder hurt really really bad. And I also felt lips upon mine. Then it drew away. I opened an eye.

"Couldn't resist my charms, Gardner?"

Katie jumped, suprised. She started to get up.

"No, don't go! Stay!"

She sat down.

"I'm sorry for that... I wasn't thinking-"

"I liked it"

"Sorry?"

"I liked it"

Katie stared at me.

"I like you, Katie. I like everything about you. We're soul mates. I just realized that."

She smiled.

"That was really sweet of you, Travis"

"No, I really mean it."

I sat up, and I told her the whole story. She was a good listener, and she understood it real quick.

"How old are you then?" She asked.

"My body age is 17, but I lived about 25 years"

"And you still haven't matured." She mused.

"Hey!"

"It's true, you know"

That doesn't mean you have to point it out, Katie-cat"

"Don't call me that!"

"I know you love it"

"Ha, you wish"

"You wish I wish"

"You wish I wish you wish"

"You wish I wish...I wish you.. Okay, I'm confused now. But the conclusion is that you love the nickname"

Katie rolled her eyes.

"So... What does this make us?"

She asked.

"... I don't know. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know..."

I made a face.

"Okay, I'll be your girlfriend"

"Great"

And I kissed her.

* * *

_Later that day..._

"Let us down, Conner!"

"Never!" with a very evil laugh.

I sighed. Conner had caught me and Katie kissing in the garden, and right now, we were hanging on a tree in a net. Kinda like what Thals and Nick was once caught in.

Meanwhile, Katie was growing plants all over Conner. Vines and ivy sprouted from the ground and twisted around Conner. Apparantly this was the usual way Katie killed monsters.

Conner was now wrapped in vines and ivy, and was struggling to break free.

"Stop it!"

Conner screamed. This time, Katie laughed evilly.

"Let us go. I mean it"

The net fell to the ground, which hurt very much, thank you very much Conner... not.

Katie reached for her dagger which was lying on the ground and started ripping the net to shreds. The plants that were wrapping Conner all aroung were starting to go back into the ground.

Conner fell to the ground, then ran away.

I turned to Katie.

"Shall we have revenge, my lady?"

"Why that was what I was going to suggest, sir. Let us go inside and hatch up a plan."


	11. Chapter 10

**I`mmmmmmmmm baaaaaaaaaaack!**

**Hehehehehe...**

* * *

[Annabeth's POV]

I'm in my room, reading a book. I sighed contently.

Just then, a text arrived.

_Anna, me n Katie r going 2 prank Conner. Care to join?_

I eagerly wrote a text back saying _Yes! _, thinking of that time Conner put a tarantula in my room when Travis was at camp at Aphrodite's command. And the night after he put a tarantula in my room, when he replaced my sneakers into high heels, _and _hid my dagger so that I couldn't skewer him. I had to search hours for it! Ugh!

I went to Travis's room, where Katie and Travis was... making out.

"Ehem!"

They jumped apart, blushing, red as tomatoes. That reminds me of that time... Never mind.

In a few hours, we had out plan planned out.

* * *

Conner and I walked along. I was walking him to a 'candy store'. We walked in and I quietly locked the door and hid.

The lights turned off. Spooky music was turned on. Conner turned pale.

Then all of nowhere, jelly beans, chocolates, caramels were thrown at Conner. He covered his head and started stumbling around, looking for the door, finding it, only realizing it was locked.

"A-A-Annabeth? Where are you?"

I stifled a laugh.

Then some kind of sticky water was sprayed at Conner. You know the plastic hairs that dolls have? Those were showered at him. How Travis got hold of them, I have no idea.

The lights half turned on and a disco ball popped out. making the room quite colorful. It was really funny watching Conner like that. There was a sound of cameras.

The lights turned on. Me, Katie, and Travis stumbled out, doubled out in laughter. Conner's expression turned confused to kind of angry and trying-hard-not-to-laugh look.

It only made us laugh harder.

"I got the whole thing on video tape!"

Travis said, still laughing, rolling on the floor.

"I got some pictures!"

Katie said, in the same state as Travis.

"Me too!"

I said, clutching my stomach.

* * *

[3rd Person's POV]

Aphrodite stared hard at the mirror, looking at her mirror, looking at her daughter. She was always her favorite daughter, along with Silena, and always took care of her, although she might not know that. Aphrodite never tried to think of her daughter's love life, she always put her children out of her love games. But now... Well, this is taking care of her, right?

* * *

[Piper's POV]

I walked into my favorite cafe. It always helped me feel better. I ordered some lemonade, and sat down.

I hate Alexia.

I didn't really like Jane, but then she turned out to be a traitor. Then Mellie went and married Coach Hedge and went away, and Dad got another assistant, Alexia. But I hate her.

She always ignores me, and whenever I call Dad at his office or whatever, she doesn't let me speak to him, saying that he's 'busy'. Mellie never did that. Then I'll call Dad at his phone, and he'll tell me that he's not that busy. I talked to Dad about it, but he says he would not fire his assistant and get a new one, because it will 'ruin his image'.

Today we fought again, and I ran out crying, although somehow grabbing my purse, keys, and phone while I ran out.

So here I was at the cafe.

_'Why do I have to hat these problems? Why do I have to have a celebrity dad who's busy? Why, of all people, does my dad have to have _Alexia _as his assistant?'_

I thought of my mom as I thought.

_Piper, cheer up. It'll work out someday. Anyways, a big suprise is coming for you!._ The last part ended with a squeal. My mom's voice echoed inside my head. So she was listening.

I walked out the door, suddenly tired. Then I bumped into someone.

"I'm so so sorry, I should've been looking where I was going!"

I looked up, and a rather cute boy (Why am I thinking this?) my age, with blonde hair and blue eyes was looking at me.

"No need to be sorry, I wasn't looking either."

I said.

"Jason, what did you do now?"

A big, kind of bossy, girl voice said.

"Nothing, Thals. Just bumped into someone"

The girl rolled her eyes. Was she his girlfriend? I hope not... Why'm I thinking this anyway?

"I'm Jason, Jason Grace. This is Thalia Grace, my sister."

"I'm Piper, Piper... McLen."

I said, hoping he wouldn't recongnize the name.

"McLean? I think... Why do I think I've heard that name before?"

My heart started to pound.

"Uh.. I bet you heard it somewhere passing by."

He looked at me, disbelievingly but just let it pass.

"You live around here?"

He asked. I nodded.

"Well, then, see you around"

"Bye"


	12. Chapter 11

**I am such a horrible author! I didn't even update for like, what? A month? I am so so sorry… It's just that there has been a lot of drama lately and I was busy because of school. And I didn't really have the time nor the strength to update… Sorry :( But now it is vacation plus all my family is laid down in the moment, so I decided to sneak in a chapter.**

**In the reviews, one of the recent reviews Guest asked me to review, and that moment I was just determined, like 'I haven't updated, and people are asking to update, you evil person' kind. I guess I was just knocked in the head. **

**Hey, any of you know Lovecandyshop? Well, she's a nice person and her story is 'What in the world Is going to happen?' and it's really fun to read- I recommend it.**

**I also noticed that I had 109 reviews, 46 favorites and 60 followers. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Replies to some reviews:**

**Alexis Foy: I'm saving the best for the last ;)**

**annabeth the wise girl: I'm pairing Thalia with Nico… I don't really support Thalico that much, but I need Thalia in this story and I thought that Nico would be great in the story.**

**And one more thing: Let`s say that yesterday when Piper and Jason met was when Katie and Travis were at CHB.**

* * *

[Thalia`s POV]

That girl...

She seemed a bit... strange.

For one thing she made Jason crazy. After we met her and got home, Jason kept daydreaming and his eyes were kind weird. Maybe the girl bewitched him.

Or... maybe, just maybe she`s his.. you know..

McLean. Her last name is kinda strange, too. Kind of familiar.

I took out my DemiCom.

McLean.

_Jennifer McLean _**(A.N. I just made her up. I don't know if she's actually real)**

_born in 1876, died-_

Nah. Who is she anyway?

_Tristan McLean_.

Maybe. He kinda looks like her.

Blah blah blah _King of Sparta_ blah blah _unknown affair_ blah blah_ daughter_ blah blah.  
Wait what?  
_Tristan McLlean has an illegitmate daughter, named Piper McLean. Her mother is unknown._

I looked up her picture. Yeah, definitely her.

Daughter of a movie star. Huh. Explains why she was like that.

Illegitmate daughter. Maybe she`s a demigod. If she is, I bet she's Aphrodite's, easily the most likely to hook up with a movie star.

* * *

[Jason`s POV]

I sat down on my desk, absentmindedly scribbling on some paper.

What shall I draw? I began drawing anything that came to mind. My gold coin that turns into a spear/sword, my desk, me.

After I drew myself, I began drawing something else next to me. I was thinking of drawing Thalia.

'_Done' _I thought as I looked at Thalia and me.

Wait. Thalia doesn't have brown hair. Nor is her hair choppy.

'_Hey she looks a bit familiar' _I thought as I racked my brains. Couldn't remember who it was.

I just headed out to the couch. Unfortunately, my oh-so-annoying sister was already there, lying on the couch. I plopped on top of her.

"Hey, get out of my knee"

"If you stop hogging the couch first"

She harrumphed, rolled her eyes, and got up.

"Where's Nico, anyway?"

She frowned and said,

"Running errands for Hades, apparently Hades is too 'busy'"

"Oh. Okay"

Thalia furrowed her eyes once, then said

"Remember that girl from that coffee shop?"

"Ye-"

Oh. I remember now. The girl I drew was the girl from the coffee shop. How in Hades underpants did I draw _her _with just _one _glance?

"Jason? Earth to Jason? Wake up, 'fore I kick you off the sofa"

"Ye-yeah I remember her."

"Well, -"

I zoned off. Why do I care about Piper anyway? Sure, she was pretty, no beautiful, and she was nice, and cute-

'STOP THINKING ABOUT HER' I told myself.

"Jason! Were you listening?"

"Yeah,"

"What did I just say?"

"Uh,… the weather is nice, isn't it?"

She glanced out the window.

The drizzle that had started a while ago was now a thunderstorm.

'_Seriously?' _her eyes seemed to say.

"I was saying that that girl we met at the café, well, I think she's a demigod. Her dad is Tristan McLean-"

"How did ya know that? Are you stalking her?"

"NO! Tristan McLean is the guy from King of Sparta, you idiot! Anyway, it says on Wikipedia that her mother is unknown. I think that she may be a demigod."

"Demigod…. Actually I think she is. I think I heard from Travis- or was it Conner? Anyway he told me that there was a demigod named Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, who helped him during the fight."

"You mean I did the research for nothing?!"

Thalia half-screamed.

"Well, it's not my fault you didn't pay attention when Travis and Conner were telling us about what happened on Camp Half-Blood."

She crossed her arms.

"Well, at least I wasn't the one who was dozing off thinking of her."

How did she know that?

"Wait, you were actually thinking about her?"

"NO! Of course not! I mean, I just met her just for a moment and-"

"Oh my gods you _were _thinking about her! I knew it! I have to tell this to Aphrodite! And Annabeth! And Katie! And Travis! And-

"NO! If you do I'm telling the Stolls that you're afraid of heights! I'm sure they'll have pranks for you in no time!"

"We'll do what in no time?"

The Stolls walked in, Katie and Annabeth following them.

"C'mon, tell us!"

"Well, you see… Thalia was telling me things that were none of your business, and I told her that if she said those things aloud I would tell you guys something that you guys would love to use in some of your pranks…"

"Oh my… is it what I think it is?"

Annabeth asked, giggling. She pointed to the sky.

I grinned at her.

"Yep"

"Tell us, tell us!"

Travis cried. Katie slapped his arm.

"Ow.. that hurt, sweetheart"

Katie blushed, mumbling something like 'don't call me sweetheart'. Travis whispered something in her ear, Katie nodded and the two ran off to make out or something.

Conner was pretending to gag.

"My brother has officialy lost his mind." He mumbled, but I didn't hear him. I just thought of Piper, wondering if we would ever be like that.

I doze off thinking of Piper and me. I suppose that was why I didn't realize Conner sneaking into my room. Which was the place my drawing of Piper was in.

"Dude! Come over here! Did you seriously draw a picture of a girl? You have a crush?! You are supposed to have a soul mate! Wait a minute, she looks kinda familiar. Oh my gods, it's the-"

He was shut up by me throwing a pillow at his face. He began spitting the fur stuff out, cause I had conveniently thrown a pink fluffy pillow of Aphrodite's. Of course, he had shouted those words, making Thalia come over. She took one look at the picture, then doubled over, laughing.

"You know-*giggle*- you seem much more-*laugh*-lovestruck than-*laugh* Katie and Travis-*gasp-or Nico and me.*falls over laughing*.

Gee, what a nice sister. Note my sarcasm.

"It's not funny, guys" I said, stomping my foot in frustration. Manly, I know.

"We soooo have to play matchmaker" Thals said as she got up from the floor. Conner was nodding, with that look of his when he's planning and quote 'the prank of the century', in this case 'the matchmaking plan of the century'.

I groaned.

* * *

[Piper's POV]

"Piper, please come back. Can't you at least visit for, like, three days?"

My father said over the phone. I sighed.

"Dad, I love you very much, but I can't, after all those empty promises that you would see me more often. I want to just feel like your daughter, that's all I want. Is that too much to ask?"

I said, tears forming in my eyes. My dad didn't answer.

"Love you dad. I'm going to sword practice now" I said, hanging up.

I trudged towards sword practice. I took out Katropis and looked at my reflection. There was an ugly, broken girl.

I took a deep breath.

"Honey, are you okay?"

Drew asked. After she met her 'soul mate' she had become considerably nicer. I shook my head.

"C'mon sweetheart anybody can see that something's bothering you."

I broke. "After Mellie left Dad got another assistant, but she's horrible! Whenever I try to call him she stops me, telling me he's busy; she tries to cut me off him. Worse, Dad won't do anything about it! I asked him to fire Alexia, or at least tell her to stop, but..."

Drew wrapped her arms around me.

"Let's go to our cabin. I think you would be better if you cry a bit and sleep."

I took her advice and went back to our cabin.

* * *

**I just wanted to show what was happening with Piper. I thought it would be more fun to write/read this way. I thought to spice things up with my second favorite couple (Of course my favorite is Percabeth! Percabeth forever! I just wonder what I'll write for Percy and Annabeth. Just warning you, but I'm planning something really dramatic! :D ).**


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay**,** before you all kill me, hear me out..**

**So. I know I promised to update in May, and I know, it's June 1st. But I'm, like, moving next Tuesday so it's been a crazy month. And I didn't really have the time to update 'cause my mom was really mad at me 'cause I got an average of 96 on the exams. Yes, typical Asian mother. Anyway, she was sort of mad cause I got an average of 96 and I was 6th in my grade and supposedly I had to be 1st in my grade. **

**So... I really didnt' have time to update.**

**But I do now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

[3rd Person's POV]

It was a nice day, warm and sunny. Jason was just shooting lightning at the ceiling. Aphrodite was checking her makeup. Annabeth was busy designing something, Nico and Thalia were in Thalia's room doing things. Travis and Katie were at Katie's flower shop, and Connor was picking them up.

The creak of the door indicated that they were home.

"WE'RE HOME" Travis screamed at the top of his lungs.

"SHUT UP WE KNOW" Annabeth screamed back.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU UNLESS YOU'RE DYING TO DIE!""

Thalia shouts from her room.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Aphrodite asks, sounding confused.

"I don't know." Jason said.

* * *

"Nico and I are moving to camp."

Thalia announced.

"OH. MY. GODS! You two are moving in together?! That is so cute! I have to look for a romantic apartment!" squeals Aphrodite. Then she disappears.

"Moving in together already? Woah, you guys move on fast. I bet you've already done you-know-what"

"Shut up" Nico says as Thalia whacks Connor on the head with a copy of the new _Olympus Daily. _Which, by the way, had a picture of Travis kissing Katie on the cheek, in _The Latest It Couple by Aphrodite. _

"I said that we were moving to camp, not in to an apartment together. And besides, we're staying in different cabins because that's the camp rule and we're good demigods."

"Ha, you guys good demigods? It must be April fools day or something. And I bet that you guys will be sleeping in the same bed withing a week." Said Travis.

"Oh it's so on." Thalia says.

"50 Drachmas" says Travis.

"Make that a hundred."

"Deal"

* * *

"You guys will help us move, won't you?" says Nico.

"No" everyone says, with a why-would-we-do-that kind of face.

"Oh, come on. Annie, you're in 'cause you're my best friend. Travis, cause you made a bet with me, Connor, you have to help 'cause you're Travis's brother. Jason, 'cause you're my brother." Thalia says.

"What does me being Travis's brother have to do with you moving?"

"Cause I said so."

"Then I declare myself free from Travis" Says Connor with a fake British accent.

"No, I cannot agree myself. I need someone to annoy to death! You cannot leave me" Travis says in an equally horrible British accent. The brothers double over laughing. Everyone stares at them as they start to roll on the ground laughing their heads off.

"I think they've gone crazy" Nico says.

"Didn't you know that already?" Replies Thalia. Katie rolls her eyes at the brothers.

* * *

"So, does that mean you'll help us?" Thalia says.

"No-Okay" Connor and Travis say, seeing Thalia's 'If-you-don't-agree-with-me-I-will-kill-you' face.

"What about you Annie?" Thalia asks.

"I will if you stop calling me Annie" Answers Annabeth, not taking her eyes off her blueprint.

"'Kay, Annie" Says Nico.

"I'll kill you later, Nico. But right now, I have better things to do."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"What about you Jason? Will you help us? Besides, the coffee shop girl might be there" Thalia says to Jason.

"You know, you're being awfully quiet today. Is there a problem?" Annabeth asks.

"No, not really. Just a lot of things on my mind." says Jason.

"Maybe you should come to camp, too. It'll give you something to do." Thalia says.

"You know what? I think that's exactly what I need."

"Perhaps we should all go to camp for a week." Annabeth suggests.

"You know what? We should." says Travis.

* * *

"Hey! Piper! Girl from coffee shop!" Thalia calls the brunette girl walking by.

"What- oh hi Thalia. Didn't expect you to be here. Who's your parent?"

"Zeus. You?"

"Aphrodite."

"Really? You don't really seem like an Aphrodite girl. Nearly all the Aphrodite girls I see are wearing tons of makeup have high-pitched voices and-" Travis was cut off by Annabeth.

"We get the point Travis. Anyways, Piper, I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena. These idiots are Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes. Jason Grace and Thalia Grace (Thalia frowned when Annabeth used her last name.), children of Zeus **(Let's just say they're all Greek)**, Nico, son of Hades and Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter. We'll be staying here for a week, although I don't know how long Thalia and Nico will be here."

"Nice to meet you guys"

"Nice to meet you too"

* * *

**So that's all for today, and I'll try to update soon. Review, review, or review. Take your pick!**


End file.
